


Sesshoumaru in the Forest!

by LittleToxic



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Male Solo, Married Life, Masturbation, Memories, Oneshot, pleasure - Freeform, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleToxic/pseuds/LittleToxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Rin out of town, Lord Sesshomaru has been awfully lonely. He was supposed to be hunting in the forest, but he can't stop thinking about his sweet mate and all the naughty things they have done throughout the years. So what will the lord do without his mate to fill his needs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sesshoumaru in the Forest!

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue it! Not sure yet. I hope you enjoy.

Sesshomaru breathed deeply as he stroked his throbbing cock in his hand. He couldn’t help it. His dear mate was visiting Edo and she would be back until a month’s time. All Sesshomaru could do is curse himself for not impaling himself deep inside her before she left. Sesshomaru was supposed to be hunting, but now he was sitting under a tree, half naked with his pale cock in hand. Sesshomaru’s length was long and thick with two magenta markings on it that didn’t go all the way around his girth. He rubbed his cock with his clawed hand as his member elongated at the sensation. He muted the growls that were coming from deep inside him. He imagined those days, he imagined Rin. He imagined the first time he took her. How her virgin walls tightened around him, how quickly she got wet at his touch. How he would love to be inside her tight core and desecrate her until she was begging him to stop. He could see her moans of pleasure escaping her full lips as she bends her knees for him. As she begs him to slow down, to be gentle, gripping his forearms as he relaxes his impetuous thrusts, stretching and filling her to capacity. Her little moans were the same as the ones when he took her for the first time. How he enjoyed deflowering his mate. How he loved her scent! Lord Sesshomaru pumped himself harder, his chest heaving, and precum exiting from that tiny slit. He remembered when she gave him her first blowjob…how tender her inexperienced hands and mouth had been. He could see her in his memory, kneeling with her long wavy hair falling behind her naked body. Her mouth open, waiting, suckling, when all he wanted was to shove it down her throat until she gagged. Sesshomaru bit down his lip as he gripped his member harder, his strokes tighter, more vicious. His sac tightened and quivered, imaging rutting his adorable mate. He needed her, he desired her more than anything, more than anyone. He tightened his eyes as he continued thrusting into his hand, and stifling his moans and growls, he came along with the memory of Rin.

“Rin...” He breathed. His sweet release spilled thick and warm over his hand as he joined her in his memory in sweet, sweet ecstasy. He passed his free hand over his lean body and lost his fingers in his long white hair. He needed her back!

Now!


End file.
